


handled

by flirtingwithtrackers



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, literally nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in honor of bellamy blake's hands, soME SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	handled

**Author's Note:**

> literally just sex, a few friends on tumblr wanted some smut appreciating bellamy blake's hands and i was just too happy to oblige, so here it issssssss
> 
> please excuse the horrible, slightly punny title, jfc
> 
> hope you enjoy :))

Bellamy crowds her into the wall, until her breasts are pressed against it. His breath is hot against her neck and Clarke fails to suppress a shiver. One of his hands is splayed across her stomach, his fingers spanning the space in between the curves of her hips, pressing her further against his chest until she can feel him hard and heavy against her ass. Bellamy uses his other hand to sweep her hair off her shoulder so he can presses soft kisses to her neck.

His lips are at her ear, “Is this what you wanted?”

His voice is rough, _affected_ , and Clarke can’t help the whine that comes out, her cheek pressed to the wall. Bellamy’s hand slowly travels down her stomach, coming to stop at the hem of her jeans. He sucks at her pulse point as he slowly thumbs the button of her jeans open and slides down the small zipper. 

He lets his hand slip into her jeans, over her panties, his other hand sneaking up her shirt to rest over her ribcage. Bellamy groans when he feels her arousal soaking through the thin material, pressing two firm fingers over her clit. Clarke moans. She can feel Bellamy’s chest vibrate behind her, his chuckles shaking through him.

“This _is_ what you wanted,” he breathes into her neck. She almost wants to cry, but she loves it when he’s like this--teasing, torturing, relentless. Clarke already knows how this will end and the thought has desire rushing through her, tingling down her limbs.

Clarke bucks her hips against his fingers and Bellamy takes mercy on her, his hands sneaking underneath her panties. His runs his fingers through her blonde curls before he presses down on her clit. He rubs steady circles to her clit as he continues to press kisses onto her neck, moving down her shoulder.

She eventually finds enough voice to ask for more, a broken _please_  falling from her lips. Bellamy’s lips curl against the soft skin of collarbone and Clarke is thankful he doesn’t say anything about her practically _begging,_ how her legs are shaking. It’s almost Clarke’s turn to smirk when Bellamy presses into her heat, causing him to moan into her skin.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so wet,” he murmurs against her earlobe. Her cheeks pink prettily and Bellamy presses a chaste cheek to one.

He’s pressing a long finger into her, picking up a steady rhythm that has Clarke rocking against him. He groans when she presses against him, her ass rubbing against his erection. Bellamy’s fingers are so much bigger than hers, but she welcomes the faint burn that comes when he adds a second finger, stretching her further. The dull pain is washed away as his crooks his fingers upward and Clarke keens in pleasure.

Bellamy keeps a steady pace, holding her in place with the hand on her chest. She lets out a whine, desperate for release. He lets her grind into his hand, letting her fuck herself with his hand as he whispers into her ear,  _Come on, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you come around my fingers._

She spasms around him then, letting out a silent cry against the wall. Bellamy slows down before pulling his fingers out to drag up her slit and resting his hand over her as she comes down. Clarke pushes herself away from the wall, leaning against him for a few moments, his arm still wrapped around. Bellamy takes his hand out of her jeans, putting them back up for her after wiping his fingers onto his shirt.

“Satisfied there, princess?” he says into her hair and that’s when she pulls away. Bellamy releases her, allowing her to turn towards him.

“Shut up, Bell,” she says with no bite, her voice lazy and contented. Her slow smile gets a smirk out of Bellamy. It turns into a smile when Clarke presses into him, resting her head against his shoulder as she wraps her arms around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com)


End file.
